


Friday Night Double Dates

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone’s POV, Honeymoon faze Liolan, M/M, Scott and Liam friendship, Theo and Nolan argue over whose boyfriend is hotter, healthy discussions of relationship boundaries, minor smut, no plot - just fluff, post 6b, scott went to college, theo lives with the geyer’s, theo thinks sceo is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Scott wants to double date with Liam and Nolan, and Theo is less than thrilled.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Friday Night Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this fic to be posted when Sceo week aligned with Liam Dunbar week, but no surprises, I didn’t finish it.
> 
> As usual this turned out way longer than planned, and I really had no idea where I was taking the story, but I miss Scott and Liam’s dynamic from season 4, so I wanted to play on that a bit. Also I’m a sucker for Liolan, obviously, and I’ve never written Scott/Theo before (without the addition of Stiles for an ot3) so I liked to play with that too.
> 
> Please let me know if you want more Sceo, or really anything from this fic.

Theo distinctly remembered when Scott brought up the idea of a double date. They were in his bedroom together at the Dunbar household, Scott pined beneath him on the bed as they made out. They had the house to themselves all afternoon, with the Geyer’s at work and Liam and Nolan at lacrosse practise, and Theo hadn’t planned on doing a lot of talking in the next couple of hours, it was rare they ever had privacy like this, and Theo wanted to make the most of it.

Scott on the other hand, didn’t seem to get the memo. He’d driven back from college to have dinner with the Geyer’s, as he often did. Theo loved to talk about his day, and watch the way Scott’s eyes would light up talking about saving another animal, but it’d been a few weeks since they’d seen each other in person, and all Theo could think about was the physical.

For a while, he just hummed in agreement to whatever Scott said, words broken between kisses. He was trying to shut his boyfriend up, but Scott was annoyingly persistent, and he decided to let his lips wander, hoping that would finally gain Scott’s attention.

“ _Theo!_ ”

“ _What_?” He groaned as he got up on his elbows, putting space between the two,

“You’re not listening,”

“No, I’m not, I’m trying to kiss you... we never get the house alone.”

Scott smirked at that, and ran a hand through Theo’s hair. It had continued to grow out in the past couple of months, and Scott loved to play with it, equally as much as he liked to pull on it. Scott gave it a gentle tug, and before Theo could bite it back, a moan escaped from the back of his throat, earning an amused look from his boyfriend.

“I said we should do a double date,”

“Double date where? With Corey and Mason?” Theo frowned,

“No! With Liam and Nolan, you know- at the new place I said opened up close to campus that I wanted to take you to...”

“But we practically double date with them all the time, Liam and I live together for god’s sake,”

“Good, so you’ll be okay with it,”

“I didn’t say-“

“Theo... I love you... do this for me,”

Theo rolled his eyes, “fine... I will spend my next Friday night watching Liam and Nolan obsess over each other,”

“Thank you.”

Scott sat up then and kissed Theo, hands gently on his neck as he drew Theo back towards the bed. Theo smiled in the kiss, grateful to finally be the centre of his boyfriends attention. They still had a few hours to waste, and Theo’s mind played with all of the dirty things they could do in that time. He cursed the way Scott could keep himself so under control, Theo was already hard, nerves on fire wherever Scott touched him.

He let Scott flip them, his shirt tugged off sometime in the process, by who he wasn’t sure. He watched Scott’s thumb trail through the crevices between and underneath the muscles in his chest, almost in a daze. The movement was slow and teasing, so when Scott suddenly grabbed his clothed dick, Theo let out a surprised moan, much to Scott’s amusement.

Theo tried to press harder against him, to tug his pants off and get another layer out of the way, but Scott was determined not to be rushed. He trailed kisses over the chimera’s skin, tongue teased at each of his nipples. Theo had turned into a whimpering mess before Scott gave him anything, trying to get some kind of friction where he needed it most.

“Someone’s eager,” Scott chuckled,

“ _Fuck you_ and your self control,”

“You’d like that, huh?”

Theo groaned in annoyance.

First he couldn’t get Scott’s attention, and now he wanted to be a tease. His boyfriend knew damn well he didn’t want to do the fucking that night. Scott stayed just out of Theo’s reach, and waited until he made Theo beg. The chimera never gave in easily when Scott played this game, it wasn’t his style, but he only had so much patience.

When Scott was satisfied that he had broken Theo down enough, he started to suck a trail down Theo’s stomach, faint marks only noticeable for a second before they healed over.

Finally, Theo had Scott where he wanted him. Just the thought of Scott’s mouth on him had almost sent him over the edge, after all it’d taken for him to get there, he may not even have the willpower to stand it.

Lucky, or unlucky, for Theo, the universe hated him, and suddenly he didn’t have to worry about coming prematurely anymore, or at all.

“ _Theo, we’re home!_ Practice was cancelled-“

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Theo muttered,

“No, you’re not,”

“I fucking should’ve,”

“Liam?” Scott called out through the walls,

“Oh hey, Scott!”

“Theo and I were kind of making use of the house to ourselves-“

“ _Bye!_ ” Liam and Nolan scrambled in unison.

Seconds later the front door slammed closed.

With his supernatural hearing, Theo caught the flood of _‘ew’s_ that spilled from Liam’s lips, and he looked at Scott, impressed. Arguably, he’d never been more in love with Scott than he was in that exact moment. It’d been a couple of weeks since they’d had sex, and even longer since they didn’t have to worry about getting caught.

God knows Liam would never let them live it down if he could hear them from across the hall. In fact, he’d probably rip Theo’s door right off, a reminder that those meant practically nothing when you had supernatural hearing. Liam’s room a few feet away was a real inconvenience since Theo really hated having to be quiet. There was no fun in that.

His hands wrestled with the belt in Scott’s jeans, until he’d managed to tug it out and toss it aside. Scott laughed at him for a moment, until the sound was cut off with a kiss, and Theo had once again been stripped of his control over the situation. Scott pined his arms above his head, and the last layer of fabric sat on his hips was literally torn away expertly.

“I’m not gonna hold back,” Scott warned,

“I hope not.”

Scott stayed true to his promise, he definitely didn’t hold back. Theo had trouble sitting at the dinner table that night without blushing. He’d showered, but he swore he still smelt of sex. Liam wouldn’t make eye contact with him, and Nolan would blush every time they did.

Scott’s hand rested proudly on his knee all night, more than aware of how wrecked his boyfriend was. He was exhausted, and still couldn’t even think of the events earlier.

The sex was definitely worth Theo spending his Friday night like this.

Sat in a booth in the new retro diner near Scott’s school, Theo chuckled as he watched Nolan- chin rested in his palm, eyes locked on the back of Liam, stood at the counter with Scott. A few seconds longer, and he may very well start to drool. _That adds a whole new meaning to puppy love_ , Theo thought to himself.

“He’s _so_ hot,”

“True, but Scott’s hotter,”

“No, he’s not!” Nolan’s attention snapped back to him,

“Yes, he is,”

“ _Hell_ no!”

“Scott’s way hotter than Liam,”

“Are you joking? Have you seen Liam’s face?”

“Have you seen Scott’s ass?”

It was supposed to just be playful, doing what he does best, winding people up, but he’d gotten surprisingly passionate. Of course Theo thought Scott was hotter, that was his man after all, in his eyes, Scott was the greatest creature to ever walk to earth. Theo worshiped every inch of him. Even on his stupid days, there was nothing Scott could do to lose his appeal.

He could feel himself get a little more heated than he needed to be. He was arguing with a kid, he had to remind himself. Nolan was just a minor, and it really wouldn’t be a good look if he punched him in the nose. Theo had to repeatedly remind himself that the human wouldn’t heal. He wished Scott would turn him just so Theo could throw one decent punch at that perfect face of his.

Liam was cute, as a couple they were cute, it was a fact even if Theo didn’t want to admit it. But there was still this innocent element to them, something childish that reflected their age. He and Scott were _way_ more mature, they were more grown up and serious. They were the better couple without question, and Scott was absolutely the hottest guy of the four.

~~

Scott smirked to himself as he overheard the conversation back at the table he and Liam left not even a minute ago. He didn’t even really need werewolf hearing now, it wasn’t like Theo or Nolan were being quiet about it. He thought it was cute, the way Nolan and Liam were with each other. They were still very new to the whole dating thing, though they’d spent months of sleepovers, hoodie sharing, and secret affectionate moments.

Scott wondered if he’d ever been that bad with a partner. Liam and Nolan were practically attached to one another, hands intertwined everywhere they went, two wardrobes had become one, Liam loved to have his arms around Nolan anyway he could make it happen, and Nolan was constantly pressing kisses to Liam’s head. It was sickeningly cute.

The way Liam smiled reminded him of how it felt to be kissed by Theo. It’s the thrill of past dangers, and excitement of future adventures. Everything else blurred to nothing. It was a special feeling being the centre of someone’s attention. Scott was glad Liam had found someone who had an unwavering devotion to him, and who wasn’t afraid to shout it to the world, at that.

Liam returned from the restroom, and stood at Scott’s side as he spoke.

“Are they really arguing about how hot we are?”

“Yes,” Scott nodded, handing over the cash to the clerk,

“He is _so cute_ ,” Liam sighed, leaning back against the counter as he watched his boyfriend argue with Theo,

“Yeah, you make an adorable couple,” Scott teased as he pinched Liam’s cheek, and settled at his side,

“Yeah, we do... guess you and Theo aren’t so bad yourselves,”

“Of course not... _We’re better_ ,”

“ _Don’t_ start with me,” Liam whined, “it’s cute when they do it, not when you do it,”

“Why?”

“Because you’re like my Dad. It’s just weird... I can’t come to you about advice on this and joke around with you a day later.”

Scott smiled, and slung an arm over the younger boys shoulders. It was cute that Liam thought so highly of him, enough to compare him to a father figure. He hoped he’d done a good enough job of guiding Liam through this world.

It would be a lie to say he didn’t often regret biting Liam, he made a big decision on the kid’s behalf, but then he was also grateful. They’d have never been friends otherwise, and Scott learnt from Liam everyday. The boy made him better, and he was so proud of the man he had grown to be. Liam set an example for every other boy around him, what it meant to be respectful, to use your voice, to understand your privilege.

“You know I love you, right?” Scott squeezed him,

“Yeah... I love you, too, I guess...”

Liam laughed as Scott jabbed a finger into his side. It still sounded so innocent, it was hard to believe he’d be in college next year. He was still waiting for acceptance letters, but Scott was already certain he would’ve made it into any college he chose. Liam could be incredibly charming when he wanted to, and he could talk history all day. Scott had no doubt he would’ve aced his interviews.

“They’re really getting heated,” Liam put the attention back on their boyfriends,

“I gotta give it to Nolan, he’s feistier than he looks,” Scott was impressed,

“Hm,” Liam agreed, “he sure is,”

“Too much information.”

Scott reclaimed his arm, and turned around back to the counter to start collecting their things.

“What? No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Liam blushed, “I mean- we haven’t even...”

Liam was tomato red, and couldn’t even finish the words. His eyes avoided Scott at all costs, and the alpha was a little curious at that.

“Really?”

“Yeah...” Liam blushed harder,

“Like... anything?”

“I mean we’ve... _you know_... we’ve done _things_ , just not... _that_ ,”

“Why?” Scott wondered, “not that it’s a bad thing! It’s not at all! It’s just... it seemed like you would’ve,”

“I don’t know... I guess we haven’t decided how we want to yet,”

“Sometimes you can’t plan it,” Scott offered, “sometimes loving the person is detail enough. It doesn’t have to be rose petals and candles-“

“No, I mean...” Liam cut him off, “...I mean like, we haven’t decided who is going to lead yet.”

Scott finally understood what that meant. There were a number of ways to say it. Who would top, who would dom, in Theo’s usual words, who would do the fucking. Liam’s inability to say it any of those ways made Scott realise just how big of a thing it must’ve been to them. They really had no idea, and the last thing Scott wanted was to say something that might make them rush into it. They obviously weren’t ready.

Scott put a comforting hand on his Beta’s shoulder. He remembered wondering the same thing when he and Theo had first agreed to go on a date. For them, the decision just seemed to be made in the moment. Then, a couple weeks later, it changed. Now it didn’t really matter. They hadn’t ever actually talked about it, then again, with were-senses they had the advantage of being able to read each other a little better.

To Nolan and Liam though, it did matter, and he sympathised with that. He wished there were stronger words to reiterate the point that there was time, that decisions weren’t definitive and there was nothing wrong with trying things and deciding you didn’t like them.

“Promise me something... don’t have sex until you can actually say it out loud, okay... you might think you’re ready, but if you can’t talk about it, you’re not,”

Liam shook his head, “I don’t wanna push him on anything... I definitely won’t be rushing it,”

“Good...”

“Should we stop them before they hurt each other?”

“I think we’ll get kicked out if we don’t soon.”

Scott lead Liam back to the table, coming up behind Theo and threading a hand in his hair. The boy tilted his head back, and Scott wasted no time before he pressed his lips to his boyfriends. It shut Theo up real quick, and he melted under Scott’s kiss. When he knew he had Theo where he wanted him, Scott pulled away, a final kiss to Theo’s forehead before he took a seat at the boys side.

Meanwhile, Liam had ended up in Nolan’s lap, and they were lost deep in a kiss. Nolan’s hands were on his waist, and Liam had his arms wrapped around his boyfriends neck. Scott was glad to see Liam so happy, he wasn’t sure that he ever had before. There was a newfound lightness to him, he walked with a spring in his step, and Scott barely caught him without a smile on his face.

Theo cleared his throat, “thanks for the show, but I didn’t buy a ticket,”

“Lucky for you, it comes free,” Liam slipped back into his own seat, though kept a leg slung over Nolan’s knee,

“We had to come back before you two killed each other...” Scott squeezed Theo’s thigh, “you know we can both be hot, right?”

“Of course... but-“

“I already told Liam we’re cuter,”

“Exactly!” Theo cheered,

“Not even!” Liam protested.

Scott kissed his boyfriend again, knowing it would make the beta pout even more. Conversation seemed to slip into ease after that. They talked about everything, school, the supernatural, their parents lives, Theo and Liam argued like brothers every ten minutes until they were calmed down.

They hung around until it was closing time, when they shuffled out to Nolan’s car. Theo had decided to stay the weekend with Scott on campus, and Liam more than happy to take the 48 hours without him. They’d probably have a drink back at Scott’s, and then Nolan would drive them home.

~~

Nolan laughed as he watched Liam shove Theo into the backseat of his car. The way Liam behaved, you’d think calling shotgun translated to stealing his boyfriend. Nolan gave him a reassuring kiss before the rest of them piled in, to calm him down and remind him that Nolan only ever saw his favourite werewolf.

He drove a different way through town, with Scott’s directions rather than a navigation system. It was back roads and short cuts, as though he really had become a local. Nolan wondered if Scott would ever move back now that he’d branched outside of Beacon Hills. There was so much more offered for him here, including something from Nolan’s favourite childhood memory.

Nolan gasped excited, “a drive-in! Can we go?”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed instantly, “of course we can,”

“I’ve never been to a drive in theatre before,” Theo revealed,

“Me neither,” Scott admitted,

“Seriously?”

“Come with us,” Nolan offered.

Scott was quick to agree, though Nolan could see that Theo was more reluctant. It must be hard, he thought, to live in a different city to your boyfriend. They had limited time together, and Theo probably didn’t want to spend it all with Liam and himself.

It was too late though, the words were already spoken before he’d realised, Liam had directed him straight into the field, and Scott was out the door for food before the wheels even stopped. Werewolf appetites.

“Sorry, I didn’t think... if I were you I wouldn’t want to share either,” Nolan started,

“It’s cool... I know he misses Liam too,”

“It’d be cool if we all went to college together. Then we could see each other all the time... do you think you’ll move here regardless after graduation?”

“I’m not sure...” Theo admitted, “I don’t want to just run from the Geyer’s after everything they’ve done for me, but then Scott...”

“How do you repay old debts and start new beginnings at the same time,” Nolan understood.

It was easy for him. He and his parents weren’t close, leaving wasn’t exactly the end of the world. He’d agree in a second to follow Liam half way around the world. For Theo though, he had people on both sides whose feelings he didn’t want to hurt. Nolan knew that the Geyer’s would understand, but they also faced losing two young boys in the process, and that would definitely hurt.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, each went their own seperate ways to their boyfriends. Nolan couldn’t help but laugh at Liam. They’d eaten only an hour earlier, but you wouldn’t know it, his arms were full of chips and sweets and Nolan thought he even noticed a burger in there too. Liam looked at him a little guilty, but everything still made it into the basket.

Nolan fetched a couple things that had been forgotten, and they joined the long queue at the register. Liam had his spare arm around Nolan’s waist, face buried in the side of his neck.

He’d started to realise a couple weeks ago the little things Liam did that gave away his wolf. The way he’d nuzzle into Nolan, some days Nolan felt like he was marking his scent or something. Liam got over excited for about ten seconds when they saw each other every morning. Sometimes, at lacrosse practice, his speed would show a little just because he literally couldn’t resist catching the ball.

Nolan started to realise all the wolves had their own things. Theo certainly played with the lone wolf side of his chimera, or at least voiced as such. He was a softie who’d die for his pack underneath it. Nolan could see it in the little things he did. Like absently make an extra coffee on mornings he knew Nolan had stayed the night. The meals he wouldn’t finish, but instead gave to Corey. The way he’d always step up and stood front and centre whenever there was danger.

Scott was the opposite. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and let you see everything. He was kind, and affectionate, and wasn’t afraid or ashamed of a broken heart. Scott too protected his pack, and not just in loud ways, but the silent ways too, like his boyfriend. They were so similar, but also so different from each other. He thought it made the perfect dynamic for the leading couple of the pack. The perfect mix of push and pull, of kind and tough, of idealistic and realistic.

Nolan looked over to the couple, hand in hand by the drinks dispenser. He didn’t often see them cuddle, or coexist in each other’s personal space, they always seemed to be relatively seperate, kept together only by interlocked fingers. The part that really got Nolan though, was the way they would still look so in love, the kind of love with inside jokes, and teasing, but also they’d give their life for each other in a heartbeat.

Nolan wanted that. He knew that one day, he and Liam would get comfortable, that they wouldn’t always be as close or affectionate as they were right now, but he hoped that they kept that spark Theo and Scott had. He saw a lot of parallels between them, maybe simply because he and Theo both used to be the enemy, but he was pretty sure it was more than that.

For the first time in their lives, Theo and Nolan were actually being taken care of- were being genuinely loved. Theo was loved by Scott in a very different way to how Nolan was loved by Liam, and it was a really good thing for Nolan to see, it calmed his nerves immensely. Love didn’t always look the same, and just because Liam wasn’t as affectionate one day, or Nolan couldn’t calm him so easily, didn’t mean Liam loved him any less in that moment.

“Why are you staring?” Liam asked,

“They are cute,” Nolan caved, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them alone together... Theo seems so different with him,”

“Yeah... I think he’s the only person still Theo doesn’t feel like walking on eggshells around,”

“I get that,” Nolan nodded, “like me with you.”

Liam’s fingers trailed up the back of his neck, and tangled in his hair. Nolan had to fight back a smile as his boyfriend leant in and pressed their lips together. It was innocent, and quick, but Nolan didn’t love it any less. He’d waited a long time to be able to do it, and he cherished each and every moment.

When they parted, Nolan added a packet of gum to their pile before Liam paid, and they made their way back to the car before the other couple, hand in hand. Nolan kept a blanket in the back seat for just in case scenarios, and they used it for softness before Nolan climbed up into the back and settled in. Liam made sure he was okay before he wandered off to the bathroom with Theo, and Scott joined the human.

They didn’t often spend time alone, and Nolan wanted to use the few minutes to asked Scott something he’d thought about a lot when he was on Monroe’s side. He hadn’t thought much about it since, but being out with three werewolves had sparked Nolan’s interest again.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever willingly bit someone?”

Nolan could tell he’d caught the alpha off guard. He didn’t look uncomfortable, but he did seem a little lost. Nolan didn’t mean to corner him or anything, he were just curious. Out of everything he’d learnt about the supernatural, they’d actually rarely talked about the ins and outs of who bit who.

“I’ve never unwillingly bit someone, might be the better way to put it... are you thinking about it?”

“Is it an option to think about it?” Nolan frowned at him,

“You want the bite?”

“I don’t know... I think it’d be easier if I was like all of you,”

“You’re pretty badass already though,”

“Not really,” Nolan denied,

“I’ve never wanted to build a pack, so I guess I’ve never thought about it. It can be dangerous, and it’s a lot of work after you’ve turned... it’s not a decision to take lightly. And honestly, I don’t know what the answer would be if I were ever asked. I’ve only done it to save a life, so...”

Nolan nodded. He wasn’t sure why he asked, but he were satisfied with the answer. It was comforting to know Scott could do it, that he would if it came down to it. Nolan admired the way Scott made his own rules. He didn’t have to turn someone for them to be in the pack, like himself.

“I’m not about to ask you to bite me by the way. I was just curious,”

Scott laughed, a little relieved, “okay... you had me worried there for a second. Liam would’ve killed me,”

“He doesn’t want me turned?”

“I think he feels you’re safer human... it’s not a decision you should make without him, he does have the experience after all,”

“Right,” Nolan nodded.

Just then, Liam and Theo came back from the bathroom, consumed in a heated argument Scott had to break up when eyes glowed gold. Nolan couldn’t help but laugh at them, shaking his head as Liam sat down in his lap and the movie started. It was quite usual for Liam to lounge all over him, and it seemed Scott wasn’t much different, werewolf thing, Nolan concluded. He didn’t mind, because it kept him warm all movie.

~~

Liam had enjoyed the night out, but when they walked through the door after midnight, he was more than ready for it to be over. A lacrosse game, then late dinner and last minute movie was a lot for a school night. Nolan teased him as they crept quietly up to his room, David asleep just a few doors down. Liam had almost tripped on the steps, twice, though he wouldn’t admit it, even if he knew his boyfriend would see right through him.

When they stepped into his room, behind the closed door, Liam tackled Nolan into the bed as the boy giggled, trying with very little effort to wriggle out of his hold.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Liam asked,

“Yeah, I did... did you?”

“Yeah...”

“You and Theo behave more like siblings every day,”

“Oh god,” Liam groaned,

“It’s cute!”

“You’re cute,”

“You’re gross.”

Liam leant in for a kiss, but they never met, just laid there in each other’s personal space, breaths mixing. It was sending Liam straight to sleep, so even though he didn’t want to, he pulled away to find them both some clothes to sleep in.

“So what were you and Scott talking about earlier?” Nolan sat up on the bed,

“Uh, just... he was asking me questions,”

“What questions?”

“Like, if we’d had sex before,”

“Oh... did you tell him the truth?”

“Yeah. I trust him, he’s my alpha... and also in a relationship with a guy, so it really helps to talk to him,” Liam threw Nolan a pair of pants, and changed his own,

Nolan nodded, “what’d he think?”

“That it’s smart that we haven’t rushed into it,”

“Does it bother you that we haven’t gone all the way yet?”

Liam stopped still in his tracks, halfway through stripping off his shirt. He rushed it the rest of the way, and looked at his boyfriend, horrified. He recognised the unsure look in the humans eyes, the unconscious, nervous fiddle of his fingers. The decision not to have sex had been a mutual one, but Liam knew Nolan’s mind wandered and played tricks more than his own did.

He fetched a shirt from his draw, and made his way closer to Nolan. Gently, he unbuttoned the one the boy had worn for dinner, and replaced it with the oversized, thin BHHS material. Nolan watched his every move in silence, and welcomed the soft kiss Liam pressed to his lips afterwards.

“No... it doesn’t,”

“But you and Hayden-“

“That was different... This is different... neither of us are ready, and that’s okay,”

“As long as you’re sure,”

“I am,” Liam nodded, “don’t ever doubt that.”

Nolan wrapped his arms around Liam, and hugged him tightly, face hidden in Liam’s shirt. For a moment, Liam just combed his fingers through his boyfriends hair, before he pushed him back so they could curl up in bed together. It was a habit for Liam to wrap himself up in Nolan, but tonight it was the other way around.

Liam wasn’t good at chemo-signals, but he could always tell Nolan’s. He got the waft of anxiety, and a little fear. Liam was flattered that someone was so scared to lose him, he’d never been loved the way Nolan loved him, but he’d always craved it.

“We should go somewhere,”

“Where?”

“I don’t know,” Liam slurred, “anywhere. Just us two. I only want to be with you,”

“Do you think that’ll ever change? Not like- you won’t love me, but do you think we’ll always be this close?”

Liam nodded, “yeah. I mean I get the whole honeymoon faze thing, but when you think about it, we’ve been at this for months, just without the kissing... I’m pretty sure we’re just two people heavily dependant on affection.”

Nolan’s finger started to trace across Liam’s bare chest, through the hair on his muscle and around the nipple. It was gentle, but deliberate. Nolan hadn’t started without reason for it.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Nolan admitted,

“Thanks for failing to kill me enough times for us to get here.”

Nolan slapped him in the chest, and Liam chuckled.

“I could think of other ways to kill you,” Nolan’s finger started to adventure down,

“David’s down the hall,”

“Guess you’re just going to have to find a way to keep quiet then, huh?”

Nolan held his gaze as Liam let go of his defences. They didn’t often stand much of a chance, but at least he tried, he thought. Liam didn’t voice it out loud, but he couldn’t wait until they finally went all the way. These little moments with Nolan were magic, he couldn’t imagine the real deal.

Nolan’s hand slipped under the waistband of his sweats, and Liam already had to bite his lip. This was the ‘ _other things_ ’ he’d told Scott about, the incredibly teenage, incredibly frequent little hook ups. It really didn’t help that Liam could smell any time Nolan’s hormones changed, he really didn’t have enough self control to honour that responsibility.

Nolan’s lips were above his, and Liam kissed him, slow and happy. This was more than enough for now, whatever Nolan wanted. Maybe tomorrow they’d wake up and know they wanted something different, maybe it’d be a couple of months. Who knew, but they had all the time in the world to figure it out.

Liam barely held back a moan, and Nolan’s teeth in his lip didn’t help. When they looked at each other again, Nolan’s eyes had shifted to a dark blue, and he crawled closer.

“Are you gonna be good for me, Baby?”

Liam nodded.

Nolan sucked at the side of his neck, kisses down the centre of his chest, and Liam already knew he was fucked. He barely even cared anymore. Maybe Nolan would have to find a way to keep him quiet himself, Liam wasn’t sure he had enough control anymore.

He tangled a hand in Nolan’s hair, and shivered under his warm breath. With a kiss to Liam’s hip bone, the boys smiled at each other, and soon his sweatpants were replaced with a pair of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this work!
> 
> I wanted to play around with very opposite types of relationships with these two, having the more teenage honeymoon faze, and the slightly older “we’re in a mature adult relationship” attitude from Theo.
> 
> But I also thought it was really important to write about those nerves you have in a new relationship, I think especially when it’s your first same-sex relationship. I really love the Liolan dynamic in this fic but I also die over how Theo is with Scott.
> 
> I haven’t got anything else in the works for Sceo at the moment, but let me know if you’re interested in any other fics like this.
> 
> I couldn’t resist closing the fic the way we started the fic. Everyone has their own versions of intimacy, and I loved coming full circle on this one.


End file.
